


Just So Precious To Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Death, Drama, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, Family, Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, General, Gunplay, Guns, Hallucinations, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, M/M, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Psychotropic Drugs, Recovery, Reminiscing, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Thinking, Torture, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve were snuggling at home after his kidnapping ordeal, The Blond Detective realizes that life is very precious to him, & he expresses his feelings to Steve, Does he feel the same?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Just So Precious To Me:

*Summary: Danny & Steve were snuggling at home after his kidnapping ordeal, The Blond Detective realizes that life is very precious to him, & he expresses his feelings to Steve, Does he feel the same?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was being extra careful with his partner, & lover's heart, Commander Steve McGarrett, The Five-O Commander went through a hellish ordeal, at the hands of his enemy, Wo Fat, who is dead now, thanks to Steve's quick thinking, & shot him. But, That didn't make him feel any better, Ever since he got out of the hospital, He wasn't the same person, that he was before. It concerned the blond very much to see his love one like that.

 

"You know, Even though it wasn't real, & you were pumped with drugs, I am glad that you got your closure with your father, Baby, You know, You're just _**so**_ precious to me", Danny said, as he placed feather light kiss on the top of his lover's head, Steve sighed sadly, at the mention of his father. "He would be so proud of the man, that you had became,  & what you accomplished, when you moved back here, I just I would had gotten to know John, Everyone said he was a special guy, I just sorry that I wasn't there quick enough to save him", The Loudmouth Detective said feeling guilty for the past five years.

 

"You tried, Danno, You did, I just wished that maybe there was another way, Somehow, Another plan could've been formed, but I am living with that, I am glad that I am back in the real world, & with you, & our ohana. It keeps me going everyday for the past five years", The Blond was glad to hear that, He asked, "Do you think that your dad would've loved me & Grace ?", Steve kissed him, & said with a smile, "Of course, He would've spoiled Grace like crazy, & make sure that you are taken care of you, He would've loved you," Danny said softly, "I would've loved him too", & placed another kiss on Steve's head, & they snuggled, & cuddled, til they were ready to go to bed.

 

When they finally got into bed, Steve brought his lover close to him, & said, "Thanks for rescuing me, Danno, I love you so much, & our life together", Steve said confessing shyly, Danny smiled, as he kissed him, saying, "So do I, Super Seal, So do I", They held each other, til they fell asleep peacefully, & dreaming of their future together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
